Kostýmy
by SallyPejr
Summary: AO3 vyhlásilo mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby a tahle dvoukapitolovka je můj příspěvek. Sailorky se chystají na maškarák a v jiném vesmíru se Avengers chystají na maškarák. Věřte mi, nelituju ničeho...
1. Sailor Moon

„Budeme ti nejlepší! Nikdo nebude mít tak skvělé kostýmy." rozplývá se Usagi, zatímco se obléká do úplého modrého obleku.

„Proč zrovna ty jsi Kapitán Amerika?" zajímá se Luna. „Tipovala bych tě spíš na Hawkeye. Trochu nezodpovědný, trochu praštěný cirkusák."

„Luno! Chceš snad říct, že jsem nezodpovědná a praštěná?" ozve se Rei, která má za kostým právě Clinta Bartona.

„Ne, ty máš Hawkeye, protože jste oba lukostřelci." povídá černá kočka.

„A já jsem Kapitán, protože bojujeme stejně. A proto, že je nejlepší!"

„On má štít a ty hůlku." prohodí Luna, která stejně jako Rei ignoruje poslední poznámku.

„On háže štítem a já hážu tiárou." machruje Usagi.

Než na to kterákoliv z nich stačí něco říct, ozve se bušení do dveří a vzápětí do pokoje vpadne Makoto.

„Bojte se, midgarďané! Bůh hromu přichází!"

„Nech mě hádat, Makoto je Thor, protože oba mají hromy a blesky." podotkne Luna, zatímco se Usagi a Makoto vítají.

„A taky pořádnou ránu." dodá Rei.

„Co je v tom případě Ami? Pokud vím, vodu tam nepoužívá nikdo, ne?"

„Ne, ale Ami je genius." prohodí Rei, zatímco si kontroluje luk.

„Jde za Hulka?!"

„Ten nás taky hned napadl, ale Hulk bojuje jen v kalhotách, jinak je nahý, takže jsme to zavrhly. Tak jde Ami za jiného genia, Za Starka."

„Ami jako Iron Man?" diví se kočka. „Myslela jsem, že to bude Minako."

„Ne-e. Ta jde za Černou Vdovu!" zahlaholí Usagi, než chytne Lunu a přitiskne ji k sobě. „Řekni! Budeme ty nejlepší kostýmy vůbec, že ano?!"

„Nemůžu! Dýchat!" chroptí Luna a snaží se blondánce vykroutit.

„Promiň!" vyhrkne Usagi a pustí kočku na postel.

„Pojďme, přátelé!" zahromuje Makoto, která si svou roli boha hromu doopravdy užívá. „Ostatní již čekají!"

„Jdeme!"

„Avengers! Do boje!"


	2. Avengers

„Zbožňuju maškaráky." zazubí se Clint nadšeně.

„Vedení SHIELDu tohle schválilo?" diví se Tony. „Vždyť to jsou suchaři."

„Nevím, jak je to možné, ale jo." přikývne Barton.

„Myslel jsem, že maškarní ples je pro děti." prohodí Steve nejistě.

„I dospělí se můžou bavit." zamračí se Clint skoro uraženě.

„Co je to ten maškarní ples? Maškary jsou přece převleky komediantů." diví se Thor.

„Jde o masky." souhlasí Tony. „Každý bude mít masku a převlek a bude se bavit."

„Pořád nevěřím tomu, že SHIELD pořádá maškarní ples." vrtí Bruce nevěřícně hlavou.

„Nat!" křikne Clint na právě přicházející kolegyni. „Bude maškarák! Co říkáš na Sailor Moon a Tuxedo Mask?!"

„Fajn, ale ty jsi Sailorka." přikývne Natasha bez zaváhání.

„Beru." přikývne Clint.

„Vážně budeš Sailor Moon?" podívá se na něj Bruce pochybovačně. „Nemá na tebe moc krátkou sukni?"

„Žádná sukně na mě není moc krátká." prohodí Clint s nosem nahoru.

„O čem to mluvíte?" diví se Tony.

„Vy neznáte Sailor Moon?" podívají se Clint, Natasha i Bruce s hrůzou na ostatní.

„Tony! Thor a Steve mají omluvu, ale ty?! Neodpustitelné."

„Jarvisi. Zjisti mi, co je to Sailor Moon." rozkáže Tony.

„Ukaž mu anime." upřesní Barton.

„Jistě." souhlasí Jarvis a vzápětí je obrazovka počítače plná obrázků dlouhonohých dívek ve velice krátkých sukních.

„Je to seriál" upřesní Bruce.

„Jarvisi, spusť ho!"

„Ano, pane."

\- - o - -

 _O dva dny později_

„Takže Clint a Natasha jsou Sailor Moon a Tuxedo Mask, protože fixlují a zabírají si předem nejlepší postavy. Bruce je Sailor Mercury, protože je šprt." povídá Tony. „Thor si vybral Sailor Jupiter, protože má vážnou slabost pro hromy a blesky. Zbýváme my dva a Sailor Mars a Venus."

„Nemyslím si, že jsou tyhle kostýmy tak dobrý nápad." odváží se Steve protestovat.

„Je to jen sukně. Skoti je nosí pořád." protočí Tony oči.

„Je to hodně krátká sukně." brání se Steve. „Všechno pod ní půjde vidět!"

„Tak to aby sis vzal sváteční spodky." ušklíbne se Tony. „Víš co? Já budu Sailor Mars, protože je to drsňačka a ty budeš Sailor Venus, protože seš bloncka. Rozhodnutý, schválený, uvidíme se před plesem!"

„A- Ale, Tony!"

„Jarvis ti pošle adresy, kde sehnat kostým!"

„Ale- Já-"


End file.
